Last Year
by Mrs.Blaine Anderson
Summary: It's senior year at Mckinley. What will happen to Finn and Rachel? Will she really leave him? Oh yeah and what is going on with Blaine?  It's my first story give it a chance please!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

Rachel Berry (or as you may know her, star of the New Directions Glee club at Mckinley high.) was having a great year! She had been with the hunky Finn Hudson since they got back from nationals in New York, and this was the longest they had ever been together.( which is saying a lot because they had been together and broken up so many times everyone lost track.) They were in love more than either of them had ever been. They talked about their future _all_ the time! Rachel went through a brief period in time when she thought she would only be with Finn for one year because he wouldn't want to go to New York with her, but after they had been together for 6 months Rachel couldn't handle the idea of leaving him, but she certainly wasn't giving up her dream! That was ridiculous! So she talked to Finn about it and to her surprise he was all for it! He didn't even have to think about it! He didn't care as long as he was with Rachel. After that Rachel couldn't stop smiling! Now she could do both things she loved, be with Finn and be on Broadway! They had been going through brochures looking for colleges one afternoon and Rachel was dead set on Julliard, but Finn on the other hand didn't care as long as it was a few miles from Rachel. They would both get a dorm at the school they chose. They took a break from looking for schools, and they were gonna watch Funny Girl.( which Rachel had forced Finn to do on a daily basis, he knew all the words.)

They were getting to a good part, although most parts were the good parts to Rachel, and Finn knew she hated it when he interrupted her movies he couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed Rachel. She didn't protest she loved him. Finn looked down at her and smiled. A second later he said simply " You know I am gonna marry you one day." He said it as a statement not a question he was positive.

Rachel giggled.

"what?" Finn asked

"nothing." Rachel replied. "I would love to marry but isn't it supposed to be a question?"

"oh" Finn smiled."sorry, will you marry me?"

Rachel has a stunned look on her face then said "Not yet it isn't going to be that easy. How about after we graduate?" she asked then answered her own question" yeah then we won't have to live in dorms we can get an apartment. Just you and me." she smiled up at him and he smiled right back.

* * *

><p>Warbles practice had just ended and Blaine was headed to the mall to grab some lunch. (They had an amazing food court.) Blaine had called and asked Kurt to which his reply was simply, " Do you know how many carbs are in that food?"<p>

So Blaine took it as a no, although he was a little disappointed at first he really didn't mind getting some pizza alone. Pulling in to the mall parking lot Blaine got lucky with a front spot. He walked up the steps to the front entrance, and when he walked in none other than Quinn Fabray was sitting on a a bench all alone. Blaine had met her once or twice during competitions and he sang at their prom, so Blaine thought _why not? As he walked over to where Quinn was sitting she looked up and smiled wide. It was obvious that Quinn thought he was cute. Blaine smiled back and said,_

_"Quinn right?"_

_"That's me." she said standing up. Quinn had changed a lot she hadn't had a boyfriend in a whole year! For Quinn that was really saying something. Even though she had a baby, and cheated on her boyfriend, she realized she didn't need a boy to complete her she needed to on her own, and maybe during that time she would find the one that was made for her. Until then she would not date Finn Hudson again. She knew who Blaine was because of Kurt. She knew he was his boyfriend, but she couldn't help noticing how attractive he was. She quickly pulled herself out of the trance. I don't need a boy. she reminded herself. _

_Blaine leaned down to hug her, and she hugged him back. _

_"Hey!" Blaine said," Have you ate yet? Kurt totally didn't want the cafe pizza,and I would love for you to join me?"_

_"No, I haven't I would love to." Quinn replied onece again flashing that 350 watt smile. They walked together talking about the different glee clubs. Quinn asked how Kurt was. She didn't feel awkward in the least. He was not into her after all right? Quinn ate the pizza not seeming to care in the least of all the carbs, and to his surprise Blaine actually enjoyed himself._

_They finished eating and were headed to the parking lot, and Blaine said, _

_" I had a lot of fun we should maybe go to lunch and a movie tomorrow. I could see if Kurt wants to come and you could invite someone. How does that sound?"_

_"perfect." Quinn said. "Although it sounds like you want to double date and I'm single so maybe Britt could come?"_

_"that would be perfect" Blaine said and leaned to hug her._

* * *

><p><em>please review! <em>

_I am new and this is my first story! Please do not be to harsh!_

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I AM JUST A FAN.**

_RATED T_


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 3._

_Finn was driving while sitting hand in hand with Rachel on the way to school. Rachel had been thinking a lot about marrying Finn since his little speech yesterday, and the more she thought about the more perfect it sounded. Without even thinking she said, _

_"How many kids do you want? I mean do you want any at all? I'm just curious because of the whole thing with Quinn." she said it so fast that she was surprised Finn heard enough to respond seriously._

_"Of course I do. I want two a boy and a girl, and the whole thing with Quinn doesn't matter. I want those kids with you." He said. they had parked now and Finn leaned down to kiss Rachel. Rachel was relived, but of course she really wanted kids with Finn too._

_"I've always wanted a boy and a girl." she smiled, "Do you think it's normal for is to be talking about this when we aren't even engaged?" Rachel asked._

_Finn flashed his perfect crooked smile._

_"well" he said, "graduation is only five days away." Rachel smiled. The idea sounded wonderful! She couldn't ask for anything better to be married to Finn._

_"I like the sound of that." Rachel admitted._

_"Good." was all Finn said._

_He kissed her one last time before going into school._

_Finn and Rachel walked hand in hand down the halls of Mckinley, the perfect power couple, what with both there amazing talent and all, to glee club still to this day there favorite class. They walk in and take a seat at their usual seat. Front and center. walked in then and you could tell by the look on his face he was excited, but the reason was unknown. This always made Rachel sit on the edge of her seat because she was excited to see what solo had planned for her._

_"Hey guys!" said setting his black bag on the piano._

_"Spit it out !" Rachel spit out not being able to take it any longer._

_"Wow" he said," Am I that obvious?"_

_"Always" said Kurt from behind Finn._

_"well, I realize how much many of you really love musicals, and I think I found a perfect song for sectionals." he said trying to build tension." Of course we will do more than one song but I found the opening number." he said the last words with a smile._

_"Rachel." he began, which automatically put a smile on Rachel's face._

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you familiar with Thoroughly Modern Millie?"_

_"Of course!" Rachel yelled. "I could sing every song in my sleep!"_

_"and you Finn?" asked._

_"oh he is fine I will help him." Rachel answered for Finn."what will be singing?"she asked_

_"Ok are you ready for this guys?" he didn't wait for an answer, "Rachel and Finn will be singing a mash-up of forget about the boy, and what do I need with love?"_

_"PERFECT!" Rachel said, "Both my favorites."_

_"What about us?" asked Artie._

_"He means what about me." Brittany said,"I am the only one that maters."_

_"Actually guys that is your assignment for this week figure out one song each and we will vote on the ones you chose." said, "and oh yeah you will be performing them." The only response was from Rachel who began clapping._

* * *

><p><em>Quinn was driving to the local cinema to meet Blaine. She felt a bit embarrassed because all her friends bailed on her so now she was gonna be the third wheel.<em>

_She was standing out front waiting when Blaine come up behind her and grabbed her around the waist making her jump._

_"Oh my gosh!" Quinn yelled "You are going to give me a heart attack!" _

_"Sorry." he smiled._

_"Is Kurt inside?" Quinn asked._

_"Well, about that well Kurt bailed." he said you could tell he was nervous for her response. "I would have called but I figured I would be the third wheel for you and Brittany."_

_Quinn giggled. "well Britt ditched me too."_

_Blaine smiled," well there is nothing wrong with two friends going to a movie together, right?" he seemed confused._

_"right." Quinn smiled and the walked into the theatre together._

_The cinema was having an event and they were replaying Grease.(which was Quinn's favorite.)_

_"So." Blaine said when the movie was over. "Hungry?"_

_"starved!" Quinn answered right away._

_"ok want to meet at breadstix?" _

_"of course." she said smiling_

_As Blaine was driving he couldn't help but smile and he had no idea why. what was this feeling?_

_When they arrived at breadstix they sat right down at a table for two._

_"So." Quinn said, " we have a project for glee club. we each have to pick and song and it is nominated for sectionals. The problem is I can't think of a song! Any ideas?" she asked Blaine._

_"You may think this is totally lame but I really like Katelyn Tarver."_

_Quinn laughed._

_"I know her old stuff was poppy and lame but her new stuff is awesome. Have you heard it?"_

_"No." Quinn said not wanting to agree to anything and then it sucking._

_"give me a minute." Blaine said pulling out his ipod._

_"listen." he played a little more free, and to her surprise she loved it._

_"it reminds me of you." Blaine said, "You may have thought you did,but you never needed a guy to complete you."_

_Quinn looked down blushing._

_"Thanks." she said "I love it."_

_"No problem, anytime." Blaine smiled his biggest most dashing smile._

_They ate there meal then Blaine walked Quinn to her car._

_"I had a great time." Quinn said _

_"me too. We should do it again soon. Maybe we could go shopping?"_

_"Yeah I would like that." Quinn answered._

_"Quinn Fabray you are very different from the stories I have heard, and I have heard some pretty nasty stories. You are a great friend."_

_"Thanks I have changed. I am friends with the whole glee club now, well I am at least on speaking terms with them all. I have changed for the better." she said._

_Without knowing what was happening Blaine leaned down and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss like a just a peck, but it left Blaine and Quinn more confused than ever. Quinn smiled and got in her car._

_It took him a minute to get over the shock of what he had just done, but slowly he turned around and walked to his car._

_Driving home Quinn's mind was racing. What had just happened? Blaine was gay, right? he was with Kurt. This was all to weird, but Quinn kept smiling. She liked the kiss and was hoping for another one._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Finn?" Rachel asked while they were laying on the couch watching some old cheesy movie._

_"yeah, what's up?"_

_"I just have a question."_

_"Shoot." Finn responded._

_"well." Rachel began only wishing she hadn't brought the subject up._

_"I was curious. Do you have any regrets from the past?"_

_"Um, well yeah I guess."_

_"w..what are they?" Rachel stuttered._

_"Well my biggest would be letting you go all those times. I mean you hurt me and all, but then I did it with Quinn I made her cheat on Sam and I was stupid, and had no right to do what hurt me so much. Plus me and you we could've worked it out and I wish we would've because you are the only person I ever want to be with. Me and you Rach we are perfect for each other."_

_Rachel smiled and looked up at him. _

_"Your perfect." she whispered._

_"so i was um wondering do you want to go to the park for a picnic tonight? It is saturday after all we should go on a date."_

_"sounds perfect." Rachel said walking Finn to the door._

_"awesome." Finn said his face lighting up._

_"Do you need me to bring anything?" Rachel asked._

_"no. I got it all covered. Don't worry about a thing. My treat."_

_"awe you are to sweet."_

_Finn leaned down and kissed her before leaving._

_"Goodbye Finn." she muttered._

_"bye Rach." Finn said turning to walk away. As Rachel was closing the door Finn turned around and said,_

_"Oh yeah Rach dress up."_

_"Got it." she said. "I love you!"_

_"love you too!" Finn said smiling his most dazzling smile._

_Rachel ran upstairs beaming. She was so excited! She loved when Finn took her out on dates like this he was so romantic. She opened her closet and started to look for the perfect dress. When she couldn't find one she hadn't already worn on a date with Finn. Then she remembered her best friend(next to Finn of course.) she had him on speed dial._

_"Hey Kurt." Rachel said happy that he answered._

_"Hey Rachel. What's up?"_

_"well." Rachel began. " Finn and I are going on a picnic tonight. He told me to dress up and I cannot find a dress in my closet that I haven't worn! are you up for a trip to the mall?"_

_"Be there in five!" Kurt was clearly excited._

_"See you then. Oh and Kurt you are a lifesaver!"_

_"I know." with that he hung up._

_Kurt arrived right on time._

_"ok." Rachel said. "We have 3 hours until I am supposed to meet Finn at the park."_

_"Perfect." Kurt said. " that gives me enough time to do your hair, make-up and find you the perfect dress."_

_"Kurt, you are like my angel." Rachel stepped forward and hugged him._

_" I know I am." Kurt laughed._

_they drove together to the mall. Right when they got there they walked into Kurt's favorite little boutique. As they were looking through the racks Kurt yelled out, "I found it!" you could tell he was excited._

_It was a GB belted lace dress, and it was gorgeous._

_"It's perfect!" Rachel said. taking it from Kurt not even bothering to look at the price tag. The cashier rang her up and Kurt put half of the money on the counter."Are you crazy?" Rachel asked. "put that away Kurt."_

_"I insist, plus you are practically my sister. no big deal take it."_

_"Alright." she said._

_When they got home. They had two hours left, but Rachel wasn't really paying attention to that. She ran upstairs and tried the dress. She yelled._

_"What?" Kurt asked. "Is it to small?"_

_Rachel stepped out of the bathroom. The dress was perfect. It fit perfect, and made her look super skinny._

_"It's perfect Kurt. I love you!" she ran and hugged him._

_"your right it is perfect. I am brilliant." Kurt smiled. "Shoes." he said simply._

_"closet bottom shelf." Rachel replied._

_Kurt came out with a pair of red wedges. Rachel put them on then examined herself one more time. "I love it." She whispered._

_"Make-up time!" Kurt said excitedly._

_"Alright!" Rachel said turning into her bathroom._

_"so." Kurt said giving her the play by play of what he was doing. "I want to give you a natural look so I am applying a sparkly creme eyeshadow." Kurt said one of the biggest smiles Rachel had ever seen on him was now on his lips._

_"and a sheer lip gloss, a slight bit of pink blush, normal black mascara. ok look at me." Rachel looked up opening her eyes._

_"Oh goodness Rachel!" Kurt said._

_"WHAT?" Rachel asked._

_"You have never looked more beautiful! Don't look yet let me do your hair first."_

_"fine." Rachel muttered a little irritated._

_It took fifteen minutes until Rachel's hair was done._

_"Okay." Kurt said. " definitely some of my finest work."_

_Rachel stood and walked to the mirror. She couldn't help but gasp._

_"Kurt you are a miracle worker!"_

_"Let's just say Finn is gonna die when he sees you! Now put those shoes on it's time to go."_

* * *

><p><em> Today was the day. Quinn had been practicing and practicing non-stop, but she knew she was ready, and a strong contender to win this thing! Blaine had given her seriously good advice. This song was perfect for Quinn it fit her voice exactly. <em>

_ As Quinn was driving to school she blasted 'a little more free' on her speakers. She sang along with every word, and as she got closer to the school she was getting more and more nervous! She pulled into a front parking space. She got out and straightened out her little yellow mini dress._

_ She walked to her locker grabbing her spanish book and headed to class. When she walked into 's spanish class he greeted her happily. Quinn though saw Kurt sitting in the back desk, and he looked really depressed. Quinn felt bad so she walked to the back desk and sat down next to him. He never looked up at her. He simply acted like nothing had changed._

_"Hey Kurt." Quinn said. "Are you alright?"_

_"Do I look alright?" Kurt said getting irritated. "No princess I am most certainly not alright."_

_"Sorry." Quinn whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_And at that moment the bell rang, and Quinn never got the chance to talk to Kurt about it._

_ The rest of school past in a blur. Quinn was ready for glee club mostly to get it over with, but still she knew she was ready. Quinn walked in to find Finn and Rachel sitting in the front row holding hands. Artie off to the side reading a book, and Kurt in the back looking just as depressed as he did first period. Quinn took her usual spot in the middle row next to Santana and Brittany. walked in a few minutes later a big smile on his face. He was ready to hear what everyone had prepared anyone could tell._

_"So!" he said. "I am very excited about today guys! I am ready to see what you want to be our number at sectionals! Any volunteers ? Who wants to go first?"_

_Then of course to no ones surprise Rachel's hand shot up._

_"Um okay Rachel go ahead."_

_"Thank you ." Rachel said._

_"I will be singing a fabulous song from one of my favorite musicals, Wicked." and with that she began. She sang 'popular' and it was magnificent! So when she finished Rachel with her hands on her hips took a bow. There was applause. Rachel looked at Finn and saw a huge smile on his face that made it all worth it._

_"Um if I may?" Quinn asked._

_"Go right ahead Quinn"_

_Quinn stood up you could tell she was a little less confident the normal. Although she would hate to admit it Rachel was excited for Quinn's performance she was nice now so Rachel didn't mind. She was still the star._

_Quinn began singing 'a little more free' and everyone was engaged at once._

_'Should've been a two way street, but you never walked my way. Gave you my everything, but you didn't do what you should've done and left me half way.'_

_everyone was mesmerized as Quinn finished. She had done wonderful. Amazing song choice! She took her seat._

_"Um can I go?" Finn asked._

_"Let's hear it Finn." said._

_"Well." Finn said. "I was hesitant to do this song but I thought why not try something different? So I am gonna go techno."_

_He began singing Owl city's 'Dreams don't turn to dust.'_

_'Splash down in the silver screen. Into a deep dramatic scene. I swim through the theatre. Or maybe I'm just a dreamer.'_

_He did wonderful no one knew how it would turn out it was complete opposite of what Finn normally did. Rachel stood and clapped as loud as she could. She was so proud of him!_

_"Alright we will finish this tomorrow." said packing up his sheet music._

_ Quinn was driving to the mall with Santana to look for prom dresses. This was the most important dance. Senior prom! They were planning on going into Macy's because they had a lot of designer dresses and shoes._

_"Did you see what Rachel was wearing today?" Santana asked._

_"It could have been worse." Quinn said not wanting to be rude._

_"Quinn I think you have changed to much."Santana said a bit irritated._

_"Rachel isn't so bad you just have to give her a chance."_

_As they were walking Quinn literally ran into Blaine._

_"Oh my gosh!" he said. "I am so sorry Quinn!"_

_"Oh hey" she muttered. "No worries."_

_"Um we need to talk. Want to meet at the park tomorrow night?"_

_"Yeah." Quinn said a little puzzled._

_"Okay I will meet you there at 7:30?"_

_"Sounds good." she replied._

_"Oh I'm so sorry I'm Blaine. And you are?"_

_"Hi I'm Santana."_

_"Nice to meet you. see you tomorrow Quinn." He said._

_Quinn replied, "See ya."_

_ As they were going through racks of clothes santana said, "You should take him to prom. He's cute."_

_Quinn giggled, "Um he is in a relationship."_

_"So?" Santana asked._

_"To some of us that matters." Quinn said with a smirk._

_They had no luck with dresses so they were gonna go back next week. Quinn was anxious about meeting with Blaine tomorrow he seemed kinda uptight and depressed. Out of it. Well she would just have to find out what was up tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews! I am glad it is being enjoyed!<em>

_please review!_

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I AM JUST A FAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kurt drove Rachel to the park he was going home and it was on his way._

_"Kurt." Rachel whispered._

_"Yeah?" he asked._

_"I am glad we are friends. I don't know where I would be without you."_

_"Me too I hate to say this but I don't know where I would be without you."_

_"ah we're here!" Rachel said._

_"Why are you nervous? It's just Finn." Kurt said._

_"Your right. I'm fine. I just have a feeling that this is a big deal." Rachel said very sure it was a big deal._

_"Bye Rachel get out of here."_

_"Bye Kurt! Thanks again!"_

_Rachel got out the car and slowly made her way up the path to the grass area. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly. Rachel caught sight of Finn sitting on a blue blanket with a picnic basket next to him. _

_"Hey Rach!" he said running up to her. He was clearly excited._

_"Hello." Rachel responded. Standing slightly on her tip toes for a kiss, which Finn gave her without a problem._

_"I love you." She whispered._

_"I know." He smiled. "I love you more than you know."_

_Rachel beamed._

_"Come on." Finn said. "We are set up over here." He grabbed her hand and led her to the blanket. They sat and Finn started unloading the picnic basket. He had salad which he took out first for dinner._

_"You are amazing!" Rachel said so happy to be where she was right now._

_"Rachel you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met! I would do anything for you."_

_"Finn you always know how to make me smile! You look very handsome by the way."_

_They ate their salad then had chocolate cake.(which Finn made and it was amazing!) _

_Finn sat with Rachel's head in his lap. She was laying down comfortably._

_"Molly." Finn said simply._

_"What?" Rachel asked._

_"For our daughter."_

_"I love it." Rachel whispered up at him and he leaned down to kiss her._

_"Rach?" Finn asked._

_"Hm?" _

_"Well I asked you here for a reason. I have a question." He seemed very nervous which made Rachel's heart skip a beat. Rachel sat up._

_"Yes Finn?"_

_" I love you so much and wouldn't want to do anything with anyone else. I can't see my life without you."_

_"Oh no Finn are you proposing?" _

_"Oh no sorry what I am asking is do you want to go to senior prom with me?"_

_Rachel smiled then forward and kissed him._

_"Can I take that as a yes?" Finn asked._

_Rachel just nodded then laid down on the blanket. She was so happy! This was the perfect night. Finn laid down next to her._

_"Thank you." Finn whispered with a huge grin on his face._

_"For what?" Rachel asked a little confused._

_"For being with me for giving me everything. For making life worth it. For loving me."_

_"Well," Said Rachel. "I haven't given you anything you haven't given me so thank you."_

_Finn smiled and kissed Rachel._

_"Can we go for a walk?" Rachel asked._

_"Of course." Finn replied._

_As they walked hand in hand Rachel kept looking up at Finn. She couldn't believe he was hers! She was so excited for the future with him. She kept thinking about the things he said about one day marrying her, and the more she thought about it the more she wanted it! She kept seeing herself one day being pregnant with little Molly, and then her little boy (Whom she hadn't picked a name for yet.) Finn would be an amazing dad. And she hoped she would be a wonderful mom. Rachel must have been staring for a while cause Finn asked._

_"What?" _

_"I um just can't believe that your all mine!" Rachel whispered. Finn turned to face her still holding her hand._

_"Well believe it." He said "Because you are never getting rid of me."_

_"I think I am okay with that." Rachel smiled._

_After they had walked for about thirty minutes Finn stopped and pulled out his phone._

_"It's getting late." Finn muttered. "Ready to go?"_

_"Yeah I guess." Rachel said a little reluctant._

_So they got in Finns car and he drove her home. The whole way they listened to the mix cd Rachel had made him. Right now they were listening to 'Faithfully'. They sang along to every word. Time flew by it seemed like only a minute later they were pulling into Rachel's drive. She got out of the car and Finn walked her to the door. _

_"I love you." Finn said. "Thanks for giving me the perfect night. I can't wait to see you for prom!"_

_"I am very excited!" Rachel squealed. " It will be perfect! I love you Finn."_

_"Goodnight Rach."_

_"Night Finn."_

_Rachel watched him walk down the steps to get to his car when suddenly she remembered something. Finn was in his car as Rachel began to run down the steps._

_She got to his window and he rolled it down so he could hear her._

_"Jude." She said._

_Finn smiled he knew exactly what she was talking about._

_"I love it." He said. She leaned in the window for a kiss. Then she headed back to the house. When she was lying in bed all she could think about was her future with Finn._

* * *

><p><em> Tonight was the night. Quinn was pretty nervous about meeting with Blaine at the park. He had been very reticent at the mall the day before. Quinn smiled because she thought she was being silly. There was no way Blaine could be mad at her. Right? He was the one that kissed her! Even though she kissed him back that didn't matter! she wouldn't have dine it without him doing it first. Well that was settled if Blaine was mad at her for something he did then he was seriously twisted. Quinn was listening to her playlist titled 'Happy :)' and right now she was listening to 'Ours' by Taylor Swift. She was singing along when she arrived at the park. Quinn didn't really want to do this. She kept remembering his face at the mall and had a feeling this was not gonna end well. So she decided to only be positive and not let the conversation go in the wrong direction. She was gonna talk to Blaine about her performance when she sang 'A little more free.' she was gonna tell him she had a feeling that she won. As she began walking up the park path her mind began to wander.<em>

_ Blaine on the other hand didn't want to this either. It was gonna weird and most likely slightly awkward. But he knew he had to do it. So he was not going to drag it on. He was gonna come straight out with the truth. With that last thought he saw Quinn walking up the path. He had a slight urge to turn around and run away but he knew he couldn't. So instead he waved his hand and shouted._

_"Quinn! Over here!"_

_Quinn began walking toward him without a smile on her face. _

_'She seems nervous.' Blaine thought to himself._

_"Hello." Said Blaine when Quinn reached him._

_"Hi." She said looking less than thrilled._

_"We need to talk." Blaine said simply. "Want to go sit on the picnic benches?"_

_"Sure." Said Quinn, but she truly didn't seem to care._

_When they got to the picnic benches Blaine took a deep breath and said._

_"I don't want to do this any more than you do so I'm just gonna come right out with this. It's about the kiss Quinn." Blaine said a little relieved to have gotten it off his chest._

_"I don't know if I would even call it a kiss." Quinn almost whispered._

_"Besides," She continued. "You have a boyfriend so there is nothing to talk about. We are just friends can we please move on?"_

_"Well," Blaine said and let a almost hysterical laugh. "I broke up with Kurt."_

_"Why would you do that!" Quinn yelled._

_"Because Quinn it was a real kiss."_

_"Well Blaine you supposed to be gay so why not just ignore it?" Quinn's voice seemed to be getting louder._

_"That's the thing Quinn. I did feel something and I liked it. I mean who was I to say I was gay in the first place? I had never had a boyfriend or even a girlfriend for that matter!" Blaine paused smiling and Quinn wondered what at this time could make him happy. "I guess what I'm trying to say is Quinn you make me feel really good and I want to be with you."_

_Quinn looked down both blushing and smiling._

_"I would love that." She whispered. Slowly looking up, and when she did she was greeted by a kiss from Blaine, and she could already tell she had never felt this way before._

_"So." Quinn said. "Senior prom?" It was a simple question and Blaine smiled his winning smile and said._

_"I would love to."_

_ They walked hand in hand down the park path, and Quinn kept looking down at their hands to make sure she wasn't imagining things, but every time their hands were intertwined. _

_"Did you ever think about how Kurt is going to be around me when he knows we are together? He already hates me!" Quinn said very rushed she was freaking out! Blaine let out a laugh._

_"I did think about it." He said calmly. "And I realized everyone in your glee club has taken someone's boyfriend one time or another. I wouldn't have done this if I thought it would hurt you."_

_And with that he leaned down for the final kiss of the night._

__

* * *

><p><p>

Thank you for the reviews! I am enjoying writing this story! I hope you are enjoying reading it! Please keep reviewing!

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I AM JUST A FAN.**

_more to come soon:) keep reading and tell your friends!_


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel got up in haze. She was still wrapped up in last night. It had been perfect and now she was going to senior prom with Finn Hudson the most amazing boy anyone could ask for! Wait a minute. Rachel backtracked. She was going to senior prom! Oh she needed a dress! Seeing how perfect the date dress turned out she couldn't think of anyone she would rather go dress shopping with. Kurt. She would talk to him about it on monday.

Rachel showered letting the hot water remove all the tension that she didn't even know she had. She had no reason what so ever to be tense! Many girls would kill to go to prom with Finn, but Rachel was the winner, and she won more than just a date. She had one his heart. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her head and body. She walked to her closet singing WICKEDS 'I'm not that girl' to herself. Rachel decided to go with something a little more normal today. She picked out a scoop neck purple flair dress, but she still (of course) would be wearing knee socks.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson barely slept that night he was just so excited! He was going to the biggest school event anyone would ever attend, and he was going with the most perfect girl EVER! He loved Rachel so much and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Ever since that topic, you know the marriage one, was brought up Finn realized himself wanting it more and more. He knew he was young but he couldn't help but long for his own little Molly and Jude running around at his feet. He was eighteen after all. He was an adult. Maybe not the most responsible one but hey still an adult. He kept imaging the day when Rach would float down the aisle gracefully. He could see her looking more radiant then ever before! Which for Finn was hard to believe. She was already the most beautiful girl out there. He could see her slip a few tears. He would do the same but act like he wouldn't because hey Finn Hudson is a man! Now welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson! The words were playing over and over in his mind he couldn't wait for them to be true! Why did Rachel make him wait till after graduation? He wanted it now! He wanted to look down and see the ring on his finger!<p>

After laying in bed with these thoughts for over an hour Finn realized he should probably get up and get ready for the day seeing as it was one p.m. He turned the shower all the way to scorching hot. Just the way he liked it. Finn couldn't stop thinking about it! What was wrong with him? Why was he so obsessed? 'She is not going anywhere man chill.' Finn told himself and with that he began singing I can't fight this feeling.

* * *

><p>When Rachel was all ready she headed out the door straight to the appointment she had to get her hair done. Rachel didn't normally do this but since she was going to senior prom in 2 days,(yeah thanks Finn for waiting so long to ask.) she had herself squeezed in for a hair cut. Tomorrow after dress shopping with Kurt she would get a mani pedi. Even though it was just a dance Rachel was more excited than she had ever been before about a date with Finn.<p>

She walked into the salon and gave her name to the lady at the front desk who's name tag read Nicole. She smiled at Rachel and asked her to have a seat while she got the stylist who would be doing Rachel's hair. While Rachel waited she picked up a magazine with Lady Gaga on the cover. All though Rachel loved Gaga she sometimes wondered what went through her mind when she got dressed in the morning. She was reading about the song 'the edge of glory' when her name was called. She followed behind a women with long platinum blonde hair. She was a beautiful women Rachel thought to herself.

"Hello." Said the women." I am Elizabeth."

"I am Rachel." Said Rachel shaking her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." replied Elizabeth."Well have a seat." She continued pointing to a chair in the far back. There was an occupant in the chair beside it.

"I will go to the back and get my things."

"Okay." Said Rachel. "Thank you."

Rachel walked toward the chair sitting down making herself comfortable. She glance beside her and saw that the person beside her was none other than Quinn.

"Oh hello Quinn." Said Rachel smiling at her fellow glee cluber.

"Hey Rachel what a coincidence." Quinn replied.

"I know, I am getting my hair done for prom. I am so excited!."

"me too." Said Quinn smiling.

"Oh." Said Rachel. "Who are you going with?" Rachel knew Quinn didn't have a boyfriend and didn't know who she would be going with, but she didn't say this aloud because she didn't want to be rude.

"Oh,um..." Quinn didn't seem to want to tell Rachel.

"Oh come on Quinn I am gonna see him there anyway. Just tell me." Rachel really wanted to know now.

"Um okay please don't freak out." Quinn said looking nervous.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked it couldn't be that bad could it?

"I'm going with Blaine." Quinn said in a rush before she could take it back.

Rachel stared open mouthed at Quinn.

"Quinn you can't be serious! That is Kurt's boyfriend. He is gay for crying out loud! Nice joke!" Rachel said.

"No I am serious Rachel. He broke up with Kurt. He is my boyfriend. Which means he is no longer gay!." Quinn said irritated with Rachel.

"How could you do that to Kurt? He loved Blaine! Do you not think about other people?" Rachel was containing herself seeing as she wanted to rip Quinn's head off for taking her best friends boyfriend!

"Rachel I could say the same for you! You constantly were stealing Finn from me! Kurt will get over it!" Quinn said and she remembered why her and Rachel weren't close. She was so irritating!

"Well Quinn I understand that but Kurt is still my best friend and I am going to side with 's as simple as that." Quinn never replied and the rest of the time in the salon no one said anything to anyone.

* * *

><p>Finn was going shopping for Rachel's corsage. He knew it was super important to her to have the perfect one. He would going shopping tomorrow for his tux when Rachel went for her dress. He was now at the local shopping center. The tiny one with all the expensive stores. It was okay though because Finn had been saving his money for this. He had just bought the perfect corsage and he wanted to give it to Rachel right away but he knew he had to wait for two more days. He passed a small little store and he didn't know what made him do it but he walked in and started looking around. He had a few hundred bucks left so he figured if he found something he could buy it. Then he saw it and knew he had to get it. He left that store with the most important purchase he would ever make.<p>

* * *

><p>You are going to senior prom in two days get over it! Quinn kept telling herself fact is she couldn't stop thinking about what Rachel had said. Which was a weird feeling for Quinn seeing as she had never before cared about stealing someone else's boyfriend, but that was the thing. She wasn't the old Quinn. Once again she reminded herself this. She was a new girl. A nice one. So she kept feeling bad for Kurt. She had stolen his first real boyfriend. She really liked Blaine though and just tried to push the thought to the back of her mind.<p>

After she got her hair done Quinn was meeting Santana once again to look for prom dresses. Santana was going to prom with Puck. They were dating again. After Lauren left Puck seemed to move on pretty quickly. And to everyone's surprise they actually seemed to genuinely care for each other. They met in forever 21. they had just started selling prom dresses and they were amazing! Quinn scanned the store for any sign of Santana. Then she spotted her by the dresses waiting for her. Quinn walked quickly over to give her a hug it had been a week since she last saw her and felt like forever! It was weird not see her best friend at least three times a week.

"Hey how are you?" Quinn asked. "It feels like i haven't seen you in ages!"

"I am good! I hope you don't mind but I told Britt she could meet us here. Artie finally asked her!" Santana said

"Oh no not at all I miss Britt! It's about time Artie asked!"  
>And no sooner then they finished this short conversation Brittany walked into the store looking so happy!<p>

"There are my girls!" She called.

"Hey britt," said Quinn. "It has been way to long!"  
>"Yeah I'm really sorry you guys have to be losers and pick prom dresses for your dateless prom night."<br>"Um actually." Said santana. "I have a date."  
>"Me too." Sais Quinn.<p>

"What?" Santana shouted. "Why did I not know about this?"

"Because,"Quinn began. "I was gonna tell you now."

"Well?" Santana was still speaking far to loud. "Who is he?"

"Um... You know that guy that we saw the first time we were shopping for prom dress? Well it's him he is my boyfriend." Quinn said in a rush.

"Um I never went dress shopping with you." Brittany said in all seriousness.

"Not you Britt me! Oh my gosh you are going out with that hunk? He is like the definition of attractive."

"It's official." Quinn said "Now lets look for dresses shall we?"

"We shall."Brittany replied.

Quinn left the store with an amethyst rose dress and suedette slingback stilettos. Brittany picked a metallic paisley and tulle dress and leatherette cage heels. Santana took longest to find something but finally picked a fabulous silver metallic dress and blue patent leatherette pumps. The girls were a practically jumping up and down with excitement after they found their dresses! Two more days! That's it just two more days! They kept saying to themselves. They were walking to the little jewelry store when they run into none other than...

"Hey!" Quinn yells and runs over to kiss her new boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful!" Blaine responds before reciprocating the kiss.

Quinn looks up at him smiling and whispers,

"Come say hello." To which Blaine's response is kissing her forehead and grabbing her hand.

"Brittany this is my boyfriend Blaine."

"Hi lame." Brittany responds.

"Really Britt?" Quinn asks. "BLAINE."

"Hi Blaine." Brittany corrects herself.

Blaine just smiled that killer smile and said,

"Hey Brittany, Nice to see you Santana."

"It's always good to see me." Santana replied.

"Wow." Quinn said under her breath. "Excuse my friends." She said looking up at Blaine.

"No problem." He answered. Well I guess I will let you guys go. Prom shopping I'm guessing?"

"Correct. See you later." Quinn said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him good-bye.

"You girls take care of my girlfriend. You here me?"

"Yes sir." Santana said with her gorgeous smile.

Blaine turned with a wave and was gone.

"OK I need a ring." Quinn said turning in the direction of the jewelry store.

'"If I wasn't dating Artie I would totally go for him." Quinn could hear Brittany whisper into Santana's ear.

"Well then I'm glad your dating Artie." Quinn said under her breath. She wasn't jealous or anything because she knew Blaine would never go for Brittany. QUinn found some comfort in this. The fact that she was his taste made her smile. Santana and Brittany were mumbling about somethimg but suddenly Quinn didn't care if she wasn't involved in the conversation. In fact she was happy for the moment to be alone ine her own head. She hadn't had a quiet moment today. At last Santana and Britanny didn't bite her head off like Rachel. Ugh why did he have to thimk about Rachel? Today even Quinn didn't think she could be nice to Rachel. They ere walking into icing.(they knew it sounded lame but hey they found cute stuff for cheap.) They were looking at the new collection of feather accessories when Quinn heard a voice she had been hoping to never hear again.

"hey girls thoe are adorable." said a depresed looking Kurt pointing at a pair of teal and gray feathered earing Quinn hd been holding.

"they would go nice with your eyes Quinn."He complimented.

"Uh thamks."said Quinn hoping she didn't sound as aquward as she felt.

"So um I really dont want to make things awkward but as probably have heard Blaine and I over. I was just wondering if you had seen him. He always comes here for pizza but I couldn' find him im the food court."

"Haven't seen him." Said Quinn and Santana together. Quinn was glad Santana had caught on.

"Oh don' bother."Brittany said and Quinn panicked. this can' be good she thought.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"Did you burp?"

"No Britt I meant why should I not bother?"

"Because he is obvously over you if he' been kissing Quinn."

Kurt just stood there mouth hanging open. Quinn could not believe Brittany could be so clueless.

"Kurt,"Quinn began but was cut off when tears streaming down his face Kurt said,

"Save it. I thought you were different."

And he left Quinn there feeling worse then she had ever felt about herself. Well maybe except for that time when she was pregnant.

The girls coninuued there shopping half heartedly. Santana kept trying to lighteen the mood by talking about prom which again mde Quinn feel worse seeing as she had stolen someone else' date.


	6. Chapter 6

Tomorrow was the day. Senior prom. Rachel insides had been doing flips since the moment she woke up. Today was also the day she would pick the perfect prom dress. Kurt would be there in an hour so Rachel quickly drank her protein shake and hopped in the shower. Thinking the whole time about Finn and how much she loved him. How one day she would have little Molly and Jude with him. How there wedding would be perfect. How there apartment would be beautiful in New York. how her kids would grow up in the place she had always wanted to be.

When she got out of the shower she did her hair in it's usual straight fashion. Plain and simple. Which wasn't at all bad because her outfits usually compensated for her plain hair. For example today she was wearing a orange and yellow striped skirt with a white blouse that had a small elephant on the pocket on the right side, knee socks, and black ballet flats. And oh yeah the shirt was of course tucked in. When she had finished getting ready she walked downstairs and waited for Kurt.

She heard Kurt knock and quickly shot up out of her seat. She was simply so excited for this. She opened the door to a clearly as exciterd Kurt.

"Ready love?" He asked Rachel.

"Yes!" Rachel yelled back. Kurt giggled and took her hand.

"Let us go." Kurt responded.

As Rachel walked to the car she realized her body was still a little jumpy. She could not remember the last time she had been so excited. KUrt mut have noticed the jumpiness seeing as when hey were in the car it continued.

"You would think it was your wedding day or something calm down missy."

Rachel giggled.

"Can you imagine how I am gonna be at my wedding?" Rachel asked giggling again.

"Do not worry sweet cheeks I am going to be here with you every step of the way. From the moment you get the ring to he time you walk down to my brother.." Kurt said smiling.

"Kurt I love you. I just want you to know that i know about BLaine."

"What?"Kurt asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Hummel I know you to well. Breakups suck. trust me I know."Rachel said with a kind of grimace.

"I ran into Quinn."she continued to explain."Don' worry I bit her head off for you."Rachel stated as if this was to totally be expected.

"Isn' it funny how I would have never trusted you or relyd or counted on but now you are the main person I do?I love you Rachel Berry."Kurt replied.

Rachel leaned over in the car and hugged him. When she pulled away she looked into his tear filled eyes and smiled. Kurt returned the gesture.

"Ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. I have been planning for your prom dress since I was able to stand you! We need to go to the store that sells J-crew. I have the perfect dress in mind!" He said once again rapping his arms around Rachel. Rachel couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

They got out of the car and began walking to toward the mall. They were holding hands. Neither Rachel or Kurt found it weird. They were best friends nothing more. They didn't care what people thought. Rachel couldn't help but think back to the day when they actually became best friends. Rachel was shocked that now she even replaced Mercedes. Rachel began to realize she actually liked Kurt when he left new directions to become a warbler. She only realized because she missed him. Every time she walked into the choir room she had always had stray hope that maybe Kurt would be sitting in a little chair with his legs crossed. But Rachel had no such luck. When he came back but she couldn't help but try to make amends. And all her attempts worked. It turned out Kurt felt the same. He wasn't jealous of her voice because he knew he had an amazing one! He was jealous she got all the leads and solos. he thought about though and knew it wasn't Rachel's fault gave her all the solos.

As they walked through the double doors to the Lima mall Rachel couldn't help but squeal with excitement.

"Right there with ya." Kurt said.

"Kurt this dress better be perfect. Prom is tomorrow I don't have much time." Rachel said beginning to worry.

"Rachel do you know who you're talking to? When have I ever dressed you bad?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry you never have I am just really stressed! I can only do this once. Plus I want to look perfect for Finn."

"My brother doesn't know much about fashion but when he sees you in this dress. He is gonna have no idea what hit him. Or how he got a girl like you."

"I'm counting on that." Was Rachel's response. She really wanted to look perfect.

"Do you realize who is dressing you? Your doubts are wasted." Rachel only response was alittle snort.

As they walked through the mall Rachel had a feeling she knew where they were going. It was a small overpriced botiquie she always walked past but she couldn' pronounce the name. She knew it wsas one of Kurt's favorite stoes and she hoped Kurt knew she was on a budget. As they walked to the store Kurt paused and said,

"Extrement magnifique. IT means extremely gorgeous in french."

"Thats why I never go in this store. Because I always fall in love something and can't afford it."Rachel complained.

KUrt pulled a chunk of cash from his shirt pocket and said,

"Don' worry about money I dug out some savings. Before you can protets I am going to object only the best for my girl. Well my brothrs girl but you know what I mean."

"Kurt." Rachel sighed."I can not even begin to express my love for you."

"And with that we shall go."was Kurt's reply.

As they walked in the boutique Rachel couldn't help but feel like a kid in a candy store. She looked all around her so excited that she was finally able to buy something from this wonderful store!

It didn't take long. THe had been in the store for what like five minutes?but Kurt squealed in triumph!

"I found it Rach!" He yelled for her to come over holding up a lucienne one- shoulder silk chiffon dress, and the color well the color was a frosted citrus that simply took Rachel's breath away and made her gasp in delight.

"Kurt," She began. "I doubted you for a minute there what with all these expensive dresses everywhere, but this, now this is worth every penny."

"Preach." Was Kurt's witty response.

"Give it here!" She squealed. "I need to go try it on!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the amazing tiny girl running toward the fitting room.

"Don't show me!" Kurt yelled to her. "I want to be surprised!"

"kk." Rachel yelled back already trying to get into the dress. When she got it on she just stared into the mirror mouth wide with shock. She knew the dress had looked pretty, but most things looked pretty on the hanger. Rachel always thought of herself as having this weird body type. She was only 5'2 for crying out loud! But this! Now this dress looked indescribable! Finn instantly came to her mind. She knew Finn didn't know or care much about fashion, but she also knew he would have that same mouth open stare that she was giving herself now.

It took a while but Rachel finally pulled herself together. She was able to unzip the gorgeous dress and put it back on the hanger. She walked out of the fitting room taking her dress with her. She knew Kurt would think it looked perfect on her. Rachel couldn't think of a time when something had looked that good on her. She even felt super skinny and that was always a plus seeing as she didn't believe it was right to stop eating to look good. That was why Rachel worked out everyday and ate healthy. She wanted to look good but also wanted to take care of her body.

Kurt gave her a blinding smile as she walked the dress to the counter. She pulled her wallet out of her little worn out bag only to have it shoved back in. She looked up at Kurt with a 'you crazy' face but he just rolled his eyes.

"You can get accessories."

"Fine." Rachel answered.

They got the dress for a steal. Only fifty dollars instead of one hundred fifty! Rachel was thrilled! She felt better if Kurt spent less on her.

They began walking through the mall then looking for little stores that sold accessories. Rachel couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Everything was falling in to place perfectly!

"Rachel I truly believe this is gonna be the dress to beat at prom!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Rachel asked excitement clearly evident in her voice.

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if the dress alone made you popular." Kurt said with a wink.

"I'm gonna be popular?"

"Rachel now that we're friends I've decided to make you my new project." Kurt began quoting Wicked's popular.

All Rachel could do was giggle he would not break out in song in the middle of the mall would he? If Rachel had any doubts they were quickly thrown away when Kurt began singing and dancing all through the crowd of people. When he had finished he was greeted by loud applause! There was one spot where the clapping was especially loud. Rachel looked over and saw Blaine at the front of the gathered crowd. Before she knew what she was doing she quickly stormed over to Blaine.

"What do you think your doing?" She accused. "Haven't you hurt him enough? It is in your best interest to get lost right now before I call Finn!"

"Woah hold up Rachel! I don't want to hurt him. He just did a great job I was giving him the praise he deserved."

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered from behind Rachel.

"Great now you've done it" Rachel said between teeth.

"That was great Kurt sorry I guess I'll be going now." Blaine replied and anyone could tell he was trying to not make things awkward.

"By all means stay Rachel and I were just leaving for our mani-pedi's."

And with that Rachel and Kurt walked away without a backward glance.


End file.
